


Cold As Ice

by StarReads



Series: V3 Summer Shenanigans! [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: All Characters Besides Ouma Saihara and Kaito are mentions, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Character Development, Gen, Happy, He's just sad and scared in general, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I just love him, I mean it could be counted as Angst but it's realllly light, I tried to make this interesting, It's Ouma not Oma heathens, Kaito tries his best, Literally Ouma is the sweetest boi, Lowkey Momota's Grandparents have already planned to adopt him, Modern Setting, Momota Kaito & Oma Kokichi Are Siblings, No Angst, Or well they will be, Orphan Oma Kokichi, Orphan Ouma, Other, Ouma is too sensitive sometimes, POV Saihara Shuichi, Sad Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi-centric, Saihara is a loner, Saiouma is lightly implied, Tags Are Fun, Tired Saihara Shuichi, Vampire Saihara, friendships, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 07:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16551794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarReads/pseuds/StarReads
Summary: "Doctor look into my eyesI've been breathing air but there's no sign of lifeDoctor the problem's in my chestMy heart feels cold as ice but it's anybody's guess"- "Cold Cold Cold"  by Cage The ElephantSummer for Shuichi is usually very busy. It seems there's always a ton of cases around this time of year.Still, it's nice to take a break from it all. The beach seems like a nice startHe's just gotta get through the week leading up to his trip first.In which Shuichi spends a week in his room, thinking about his family and sometimes texting various friends. The one day he decides to go out to visit a friend,  he stumbles across a surprising secret.





	Cold As Ice

**Author's Note:**

> About the song in the summary:  
> Literally, I just wanted lyrics to talk about both Saihara being cold because he's a vampire and also because he's uh, a loner who's heart is melting guys. No this isn't a lyric fic, I don't know if I could pull one of those off aha. 
> 
> This fic takes place before Salt Water and starts shortly after Safe Haven

 

The AC was astoundingly cold as it blasted through his room, chilling his normally cold skin even further. The heat outside had become unbearable, not that Saihara would know. He'd been shut up in his room since he'd gotten home, exhausted by traveling and not too terribly interested in talking to his aunt.

His uncle was off on some big important job, and he hadn't even bothered to shoot Saihara a text saying he wasn't going to be home when Saihara came back. Saihara knew it was probably super childish of him, but he was a little upset. He hadn't seen his uncle since he left for school in April, and he probably wouldn't see him at all this summer.

  
After all, in a week's time, he'd be chilling with his friends in a cabin on the beach. Amami really was generous to offer to let them stay there that summer. He'd insisted it was because his father wanted him to keep the place occupied to scare away vandals and thieves, but Saihara suspected Amami was just worried about being lonely. Not that Saihara could blame him. It'd hardly been a full day since he'd come home and he was already starting to feel a little lonely.

It was really strange, feeling like this. Back in junior high, he would've rejoiced at being left alone for a while. He'd always been a bit of a "loner", or as his aunt lovingly called him, a shut-in. She always insisted that he should spend more time out and about and less time locked up in his room going over case files.

It wasn't exactly his fault. Firstly, he couldn't exactly go out on blood days because after he drank he usually became very neurotic and it just wasn't a good idea. And anyway, if he didn't get all of his work done by their deadlines he would definitely get scolded. He had to work, and when he could go out...well, he never had many friends. So he often just went to the library or a nearby park and spent some time there. He certainly wasn't a social butterfly.

However, right now he wanted nothing more than to hear from one of his friends. Friends. It was so strange, having so many friends. People who cared about his existence. Call him a "negative nancy" (Did people still use that term?) but he'd always thought he'd never really have friends. He always felt out of the loop. Like he'd missed the day in school where they talked about how friendships worked. He never really understood how people worked, heck, he still didn't understand it.

So what had changed? He wasn't quite sure. Maybe now that he was older things were becoming easier. Maybe soon he'd be a total social butterfly and have a bazillion friends.

Saihara chuckled a little at that thought. Yeah right. That was about as likely as Kaito and Ouma getting along.

He turned to lie on his side, pulling out his phone, having decided that perhaps he should see if his uncle had texted him yet.

He didn't, which was disappointing, but Saihara ended up talking with Kaede anyways, so it wasn't too bad he supposed.

Fast forward a few days, and Saihara still hadn't left the house. Today was the day after a blood day, so he felt a little peppier than usual. Apparently, this month's donor was a family friend. He never went to meet the donors. He was thankful that they were willing to help vampires like him exist without becoming bloodthirsty monsters, but it always felt awkward. What would you even say to them? "Hey, thanks for letting me consume your blood, isn't today's weather just gorgeous?". Yeah, no thanks.

Still, Saihara felt restless. He needed to get out and do something. An odd feeling for the normally reclusive boy, but he just couldn't shake it. He had 2 days left before he could leave for the beach. Kaito had promised he was going to drive him there, so it wasn't like he could just take off early.

"Wait, Kaito. That's it!" he said aloud, his voice barely above a whisper. It was scratchy and weak from underuse, unsuprisingly. He hopped up from his desk chair, nearly toppling it over. He could go visit Kaito! He didn't live very far away, so he wouldn't even need to borrow his aunt's car. He could bike over.

He rushed to find his shoes and helmet (his aunt might've murdered him if he biked without it) and left the house just as fast. He swore his aunt nearly dropped dead from shock when he told her he was going.

As he was pulling up to Kaito's street, he had the sudden realization that he probably should've called first. Oh well, too late now.

He knocked on Kaito's door after he found someplace to put his bike. The door was opened a few seconds later and Saihara locked eyes with a kind looking old lady. "Hello there dear. Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, um, my name's Saihara Shuichi. Is Kaito home?" Saihara said, shifting his weight from one foot to another nervously. He wasn't sure why he was nervous, the woman seemed awfully kind. Maybe that was it. She just radiated this aura of kindness and it made Saihara feel weird.

"Yes, he is. You must be one of his friends from school. I didn't know he was having guests over. Well then, don't just stand there, come on in." the lady, whom he assumed must be Kaito's grandmother, said. Saihara stepped inside, taking off his shoes and slipped into guest house slippers.

The lady, who from now on Saihara would refer to as Kaito's Grandmother, led him into the living room.

The sight that awaited him was...shocking to say the least. Kaito and Ouma were sitting on the couch, watching some old cartoon and having a very animated discussion (Saihara was sure he just heard the word "mega-death" which didn't make the situation any less confusing).

Saihara coughed rather awkwardly, unsure of what else to do. He had a million questions running through his head but he wasn't sure which to start with. The predominant one was more of an assumption, but...were they dating? Was that why they were hanging out? After all, before now he hadn't even thought they were friends. Maybe he was jumping to conclusions too quickly.

Ouma and Kaito turned to him, and their expressions changed immediately. Kaito looked shocked, and Ouma looked embarrassed (and a little scared, although he could just be imagining it).

"Shuichi, bro! I didn't know you were coming over!" Kaito said, scrambling to get off the couch. "Yeah, sorry. I completely forgot to text before biking over. I hope it's not too much trouble?" Saihara said.

"No, it's fine! Just a bit surprised, that's all. So uh," Kaito trailed off. It felt a little awkward, probably because of the circumstances. Saihara turned to Ouma. "So, are you and Kaito, like, a thing?" Saihara said. He braced himself for the answer. I mean, it would be kind of...devastating if his best friend turned out to be dating his crush. Not that either of the two knew that he liked Ouma. Maybe he should tell Kaito at some point. If they weren't dating that is.

Ouma and Kaito were silent for a second, and then the two of them burst out laughing. Ouma's belly shook hard, to the point where it looked painful. Saihara ended up caving a few seconds later and laughed too. When they all had calmed down (though Ouma was still wheezing) Kaito answered his question.

"Where on earth did you get that idea from? Are you alright man?" Kaito asked. Saihara shrugged. "I have no idea. Uh, so I didn't know that you and Ouma were friends. Does he live around here?" Saihara asked. Ouma seemed to freeze up at that, which Saihara noticed of course.

It was silent for a while as Kaito and Ouma shared a look. Saihara couldn't help but feel antsy. Did he ask a bad question? Finally, Ouma spoke, "Ok don't tell anyone, but I'm actually...staying here." Saihara stared blank faced at them.

Once he finally compiled his thoughts, he immediately asked a single question,"What the fuck?"

Admittedly, that might've been offensive if Ouma and Kaito were anyone else. Luckily, they were Ouma and Kaito, so they just laughed. "I didn't have anywhere else to crash, so I'm just staying here. No, I'm not explaining why," Ouma said very carefully. Saihara nodded.

He figured Ouma was probably an orphan of some sort, given that he would've seen his face in the runaway cases if he lived in the area. Which he probably did. Their city was relatively small, there were 4 junior high and 2 highschools, which was pretty small compared to the size of most cities.

Saihara just stood there for a bit, until Kaito invited him to sit down.

They spent the rest of the day just hanging out. It was nice to leave the house for once, and he certainly didn't mind spending time with them.

Before he left, he remembered to ask whether Kaito was still up for driving him to the beach house. He got a resounding yes, and he was also informed that Kiibo and Ouma would be riding with them.

  
As Saihara made his way home, he hummed to the tune of the theme song for the show they'd watched.

Maybe leaving his house every so often wasn't a bad idea.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This whole oneshot was a blast to write. I just love writing Vampire Saihara, and I love writing a sort of...loner Saihara. So it was fun to combine them. I also like exploring Saihra coming out of his shell and being a little more outgoing and open, so I thought a while and decided that this oneshot was needed for this series. 
> 
> Especially because the change happened within a few days. It's not a complete change, but it's definitely significant. It shows how Saihara, who was previously closed off and aloof is now actively craving companionship. Not only that, but that he's able to just.....do things without over thinking it. He's still got a lot more growing to do, but then again he's 15. 
> 
> Thanks for reading this! Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
